


Reflections

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss, M/M, Poetry, Religion, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: On loss
Relationships: Male Priest Forced To Give Up His Vows For Political Reasons/His Arranged Marriage Husband, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgothlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/gifts).



> My first time writing haiku :) I found thatgothlibrarian's preference for darker themes in OW and suggestion of a cruel husband really inspiring

My sandals on stone

Sun fades over the water –

Cranes fly as I leave

Your hand hard on mine

My mind cries for the temple

Like shadows, we vow

Lantern light flickers

Under your touch I tremble –

Outside, cold mountains

Nights linger long here

Leaves fall with snow on my head

I kneel while you pace

Old peace I yearn for

Obligation binds us fast –

No more will frogs sing

**Author's Note:**

> _No need to read, but just in case, a few notes on the poems/my process -_
> 
> _The conflict between nature/subject is intended to reflect the priest's sense of distress, longing and loss. Breaking haiku 'rules', he's strongly present, as is his husband, while nature is at the periphery_
> 
> _The five haiku are arranged in a series, one following on from another, intended to reflect how the loveless marriage has taken over the priest's life. It's all he has now and he's trapped in it_
> 
> _Hopefully the kireji (the 'cut', which in part acts as punctuation) comes across in the juxtaposition of focus within the haikus (like the seemingly endless night/the leaves falling on the priest's head). It felt more natural than literally punctuating each one to reflect this_
> 
> _Cranes are traditionally winter birds in haiku, symbolising good fortune and longevity, while frogs are a symbol of spring and good fortune. Kaeru/frog (蛙) also has the same reading as kaeru/to return/go home (帰る)_
> 
> _Thanks for reading! I hope they worked :)_


End file.
